Changed for the worst
by chaosthunder
Summary: Kaiba's personaility changes when Yugi's friends annoy him to no end; however, they aren't the only ones. A new stranger teaches him the meaning of respect the hard way. Has he fallen for this stranger along with Yami? KaibaXYamiXSeth
1. A simple day?

Cool! This is a first attempt so I hope not to offend anyone's favorite characters. This story is purely made up from my imagination so don't flame me. The story will mixed with different story element approaches. It will be both fist person and narrative so be aware. It will contain violence so I'm warning you guys now. Here it goes.  
  
Prologue  
  
Imagine this:   
  
It is one of the worst days you could ever have. You know one of those days where it is blistering hot with no cool breeze to relieve you from the intense heat kind of days. To make matters worse, you're stuck with a bunch of annoying, mind numbing teens who are constantly bickering about the most absurd of things. It is like being stuck in a nightmare with no chance of waking up. Things couldn't get any worse could they? Wrong! They do in a blink of an eye. You're reputation (if you have one) is changed drastically and that's only the beginning.  
  
Now that you can relate in one way or another, you'll be able to understand what a certain character has gone through.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Suns rays lit up the emerald grass as a group of friends gathered upon a blanket under an oak tree. Yugi was placing the paper plates for everyone, Yami who was now separated from Yugi's body was leaning against the bark watching his aibou place every plate evenly, Joey was forcing himself not to snack on any of the food that was in the center of the blanket, Duke was combing his hair, Tristan was drooling over the aromas of the chicken, Bakura was pouring lemonade into every cup, Serenity gathered flowers to make some necklaces, Teah was setting the plastic silverware on the plates, Mai was painting her nails as she watched almost everyone pitch in and Malik, Isis, and Rishid were placing the food upon the plates. The day seemed to be a pleasant one until Mokuba showed up and that usually spelt trouble for the arrogant CEO was sure to be just behind his brother.  
  
Joey was the first one to roll his honey colored eyes when he spotted Mokuba bound over like a deer in a meadow.  
  
"Oh no, he thought biting his lip, there's Mokuba and that means Kaiba will show his face in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Joey, Yugi tapped him on the shoulder, are you okay? You seem dazed.  
  
"I'm cool Yuge Joey said out loud, yeah I just can't wait to be put down again by Kaiba. Man.... is that his hobby or something?" He thought  
  
"Okay then, Yugi shrugged, oh hi Mokuba!  
  
"Hey guys! Ohhhh... chicken, cake, and chips; can I eat with you guys? Mokuba's excited personality blossomed as his eyes focused on the chocolate fudge cake.  
  
"Sure, we have lots of food," Tristan sat down next to Duke who was still brushing his hair.  
  
"Hey man you can stop brushing your hair now. I don't want your strands in my potato salad." Tristan nudged Duke in the chest lightly.  
  
"Oh all right. I'm hungry anyway. I don't need you to tell me twice," he put his brush away in his side pocket.  
  
"Aibou, Yami reprimanded Yugi and took away the huge chicken breasts for himself, don't take all the chicken for yourself. I happen to want some. Really Yugi who would ever think you were a pig?"  
  
"Sorry Yami, Yugi rubbed his neck and blushed, I wasn't thinking. Wait a minute! You took more chicken then I did!  
  
"So.... was Yami's simple replied as he ensnared his teeth into the poultry and sucked his fingers, I'm an Egyptian pharaoh after all. In my time I was always served first and I got to eat as much as I liked."  
  
"Yami, this isn't your time anymore. We share like true friends do" Anzu scolded him.  
  
"I'm not you and I still go by my own rules," Yami slurred with mouthfuls of white meat in his mouth.  
  
"Speaking of sharing", Mokuba got himself a plate, could you pass the chicken?"  
  
"I would if Yami wouldn't be such a hog! Yugi tried to grab the bucket, but failed miserably.  
  
"You're to slow aibou; Yami tossed the bucket as if it were a beach ball.  
  
"I give up already."  
  
"I got it Yuge," Joey snatched it from Yami's hands and handed it to Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks Joey, oh by the way please don't tell my brother that I ate with you guys. He would have a cow. If you know what I mean."  
  
"No problem. You can be with us anytime you want. Don't let Kaiba boss you around like a servant. That in matter of fact if Kaiba were right here at this very spot you know what I would say to him?" Joey blurted out loud not knowing Kaiba was walking around the corner at that very moment.  
  
"What would you say to him Joey?" Mai sipped her lemonade and almost choked from seeing Kaiba sneak up behind him.  
  
"I would say Kaiba... You"…  
  
"Joey ummmm ehhhh (cough) he's right there "Tristan mumbled from behind.  
  
You okay Tristan? You sound like you have a bad cough or something. Now where was I? Oh yeah I would say Kaiba why don't you just go make someone else's life a living hell and leave us alone you cocky, stuck up prick!"  
  
"Really I didn't think you would have the guts to say something like that Wheeler." a cold mysterious voice sent chills down Joey's spine.


	2. Things couldn't get any worse

Chapter 2   
  
Ahhhhh… Kaiba! Joey gulped.   
Everyone turned their attention to the cold hearted CEO whose serious cold stare sent daggers at them. He was not too happy to find his brother eating with Yugi's friends as if they were one huge happy family. That rude comment didn't help the matter either. Things were about to get ugly.   
"Ummmm hi big brother," Mokuba cast his eyes up and then down at the ground, this isn't what it looks like."   
"Strange, Kaiba's icy stare froze Mokuba in his tracks," it sure looks like you're hanging out with Yugi and his friends to me."   
"I...I...I... I Mokuba nearly cried, his warm tears stinging the edges of his eyes.   
"Get up! We're going. I'm not going to have my brother hang out with a bunch of geeks. They are a bad influence on you Mokuba," Kaiba pulled his brother up by his left hand and placed him gently by his side. We're leaving."   
"No Seto! I want to stay! I never get to do anything or see anyone anymore. I like Yugi and his friends,"Mokuba squeezed his fists.   
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at his younger brother's defiance and glared at Joey who was happy that Mokuba stood up for himself.   
"What kind of thoughts have you put into my brother's head Wheeler?" he snarled his eyes piercing Joey's soul   
"What? How dare you accuse me of that Kaiba?" Joey was held back by Tristan from smacking Kaiba in the face.   
"I heard your barking a mile away." Kaiba crossed his arms as a huge gust of wind caught the end of his white trench coat and caused it to billow out making him even more intimidating.   
"Sheesh… I didn't know you could walk that fast or hear that well, but this is you and not anyone else," Joey side stepped so he wouldn't be directly in Kaiba's face.   
"And I didn't think dogs could move so fast when they're under their master's nose," Kaiba noted Joey's separation from him.   
"What! Don't you dare call me a dog and you're not my master Kaiba." Joey gritted his teeth and held up his fist.   
"Ohhh… He's going to attack. Better get a chain for him Tristan, "Kaiba quipped watching Joey attempting to free himself from Tristan's tight grip.   
Yugi hated to see Joey so uptight and put down especially when he was just trying to have a nice picnic lunch. He knew Yami could deal with him if only Yami cared at the moment and wasn't so occupied with his chicken.   
"Yami, do something. Joey didn't do anything wrong," Yugi sent his yami a telepathic link and gave him a concerned gaze causing the irritated yami to growl under his breath.   
"Fine... Kaiba leave Joey alone. You can stay and join us if you like just don't be a jerk."   
"Why would I want to do that? I have better things to do then just sit around with a bunch of losers and get fat," Seto abruptly looked away from everyone who was gawking at him.  
Yeah, work, work, and work! That's all you ever do," Duke said out of no where. You probably have a lot of health problems from being stressed out all the time."   
"He's got a point there Kaiba," Joey chuckled ho himself. Did you know that stress can give you ulcers? I also heard from my teacher that it can constipate you as well. Maybe that's why you're always so grouchy," Joey laughed causing everyone else to burst out with laughter.   
Kaiba couldn't believe what he just heard. How dare that low life say that to him? He just downright humiliated him in front of everyone. He was going to pay!   
"Hey look!" Tristan pointed out, He's blushing. It must be true then."   
"Man now I know why he's always uptight. I would be to if I couldn't answer to the call of nature." Joey's grin widened.   
"Guys lay off," Yami noticed how speechless and flustered Kaiba was at the very moment.   
"We have some dried fruit here if you would like some Kaiba," Mai handed him some in which Kaiba crushed in his grasp getting his hand all sticky.   
"You can't eat the other stuff since it will only add to your problem, but you can have as much salad as you would like," Joey gave him a bowl that ended up on the goof's head instead.   
This mocking had gone too far for even the calmest of people. If he didn't do anything his reputation would surely be ruined.   
Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to ignore the immature childish behavior coming from all sides of him especially from Joey and Tristan. His brother was puzzled by all the comments that he started to yell back in defense making the situation even worse. I'm not hearing this am I? This was just a horrible dream wasn't it?" he kept telling himself.   
He was so stressed and tensed that it seemed like his heart skipped a beat and his stomach began to throb painfully making him feel sick that caused him to embrace his arms around his waist and lean over. Yep this was sure to ruin his image.   
Hah! I knew it was true! Why else would he be acting like that?" Joey pointed out the obvious.   
Kaiba would you like to lay down for awhile until your stomach settles?" Serenity took pity on him.   
"Serenity he doesn't need to lie down he needs to... Duke began to explain when Kaiba interrupted abruptly.   
"That's enough! I've had it with you guys. I'm fine and I don't have any kind of problems," Kaiba stood up tall and bold ignoring the pain in his gut that haunted him.   
"Yeah right," Joey and Tristan both mumbled under their breaths.   
"Mokuba, lets go now!" He yelled impatiently over his shoulder wanting to rid himself of this humiliation.   
"Why? I don't need to go oops… I mean I don't want to leave," Mokuba quickly corrected himself.   
Kaiba suddenly knew that he was still the topic of a joke or else why would of Mokuba said that? If he was to regain his dignity back he was going have to do something that no one would ever forget. That meant he was going to have to deal with them in another way besides talking. Maybe threatening them would be more sufficient or yet even physical contact.


	3. Violent Contact

Chapter 3   
Yep! Talk was cheap right now. These clowns needed to be dealt with in another way," the CEO thought as he glared at everyone in the group.   
"Hey Kaiba, where are you going? The bathroom is over there," Teah pointed the opposite direction.   
"The men's is locked though," Bakura saw the lock on the door.   
"Oh man … This is going to be good," Joey chuckled at the fact that Kaiba was going to suffer in his mind.   
"He's headed our way Joey. Let's see if we can upset him even more by touching his stomach," Tristan said to his friend.   
 "What the hell do you two want?" an annoyed expression was plastered on Kaiba's face.   
"Uhhhhh.... you're it," Joey slammed Kaiba in the stomach causing the taller teen to almost fall over.   
"You'll pay", he cussed under his breath doubling over from the pain.   
"I helped you in a way if you think about it" Joey held out his hands like an airplane, the least you can do is thank me?"   
"Thank you? I have every right mind to... wait," he thought; this is my chance to clobber him."   
 "Why is he bending over again? Joey thought. "I must have really hurt him. At least he won't be so grouchy tomorrow after tonight."   
Before Joey could react, Kaiba retaliated by giving him an upper cut right smack in the mouth.   
"That will shut him up," Seto shook his fist, his fist replacing the pain in his stomach.   
"Joey are you all right man? Tristan shook his buddy only to discover a bloody lip and bruised mouth.   
"What were you saying Joey? Something about me having problems? I think you're the one with a problem now! A bruised and bloody lip shall be a perfect reminder not to mess with me!" Kaiba inhaled and exhaled deeply through his mouth.   
"Yami!" Yugi screamed for his darker half who was dumbfounded to say in the least.   
"Don't you dare do anything Yami," Kaiba threatened, his eyes narrowed to that of slits; "he had it coming to him."   
"Kaiba! I didn't think you would actually smack no clobber Joey." Yami yelled as the girls got Joey some ice.   
"Why would you do that? What kind of heartless cruel insensitive creep are you?" Mai stormed over to the executive and looked him in the eye.   
"One to be respected at all times," he shoved her away from his face.   
"All right Kaiba. It's you and me!" Duke lunged at him, but landed flat on his face from being easily tripped by Kaiba's right leg.   
"Now I'm the one enjoying myself. I haven't felt this good in awhile." Kaiba laughed wickedly after turning to leave.   
"Kaiba! I won't let you leave! That was cruel and selfish!" Teah ran up ahead of him and blocked his way with her arms extended out.   
"Please...." he thought shaking his head as he tried to get passed her.  
"You apologize to Joey, Mai, and Duke right now! You're not leaving till you do," she bit her lip feeling scared and nervous at the same time.   
"Move Teah. I have nothing against you", Kaiba pushed his hand aside on her shoulder.   
"No way! I'm sorry, but you just can't leave like that. I won't allow it you here?"   
"Suit yourself then", Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and pushed her out of the way.   
"No! That's not going to work! You'll have to do better then that if you want to pass to do who knows what"! Teah refused to be pushed aside.   
"You'll wish you never insulted me again!" he narrowed his blue orbs and left a red imprint to her right cheek as she tumbled to the ground.   
"You bastard!" She cried running over to Yugi who was forcing himself not to cry.  
Noooooo" Serenity ran away along with Bakura because they didn't want to get involved.   
Yami only stood there and gazed at Kaiba with hurtful eyes. The feeling of despair replacing with anger the more he stared.   
"They had it coming to them. They utterly humiliated me!" Kaiba hollered to Yami, his voice becoming coarser with every word he spoke.   
"Explain that to Mokuba." Yami pointed to the raven haired boy who trembled from the sight he just witnessed from his role model.   
"Mokuba!" Kaiba cursed himself .Oh great; I forgot he was watching the whole thing. Mokuba he yelled back in defense hoping to relieve any stress upon himself and his younger brother, "I overreacted. I was blinded with anger. You saw how they humiliated me like that."   
"How could you Seto?" Mokuba sniffed at the same time Joey had come to his senses and was running over to clobber Kaiba.   
"Mokuba move!" Kaiba pushed his brother out of the way as he and Joey both tumbled down the grassy hill.


	4. What now?

Chapter 4   
Joey was filled with rage as they both tumbled down the hill while hitting and swearing at each other. Blades of grass covered both of them completely as they aimed at each other's faces. The day was starting to turn into a disaster.   
"That's going to leave a mark for sure. I didn't think you would actually resort to violence!" Joey coughed after landing on the bottom of the hill with Kaiba on top.   
"Well if you didn't have to make stuff up about me and stopped feeding my rage then I wouldn't have punched you."Kaiba rubbed his sore back and rolled off of Joey landing on a rough patch of grass.   
"I guess I did go overboard," Joey grinned thinking on how embarrassed Kaiba was earlier.   
"To much goes a long way Wheeler," Kaiba tried to stand up, but fell awkwardly from his leg that was stuck underneath Joey's thigh.   
"Oh man... You're coat is ruined! Grass stains are hard to get out of white."   
"This coat is made out of leather. It won't stain. I don't think it will anyway," Kaiba rubbed his hair that was all messed up.   
"You look like you got in a fight with a lawn mower!" Joey chuckled causing Kaiba to smirk lightly.   
"You should see yourself. You're a filthy puppy. You need a bath," he sat on his knees and looked at the sky above.   
"We both do. It's hot after all," Joey fanned himself with his dirty hand after shaking it a few times.   
"To hot," Kaiba wiped his sweaty forehead.   
"And talk about the smell. I ran out of my deodorant and I used my sister's by accident. It's not doing the trick," Joey sniffed underneath his arm and coughed a few times.   
"She'll love that. Weirdo!" Kaiba thought to himself while crossing his arms.  
"I mean what would you of done if you were me?" Joey rubbed the back of his head.   
"I would buy some when I running low and do me a favor," Kaiba changed the conversation; please don't lift your arm over your head."   
"Oh right," Joey blushed feeling like a dork.   
"How are you going to explain yourself Kaiba?" Joey sat accidentally on Kaiba's feet.   
"I don't have the slightest clue, but I better make it convincing or else I'll be known as a true bully. That won't look good on my reputation you know as a CEO or an older brother."Kaiba staggered to his feet only to fall again because of Joey's weight on his boots.   
"I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel guilty about lying like that. I should have never said that you were constipated."   
"I'm not! Give it a rest already! I don't want that rumor to be on the headliner of every newspaper and magazine." Kaiba almost smacked Joey, but decided against it since he considered himself to be in enough trouble already.   
"All right Kaiba. I'll lay off. I want to help you clear your name since I'm the one who started that rumor about you." Joey put his hands up in defense.   
"That's the most decent thing you've said so far and I was expecting you to help me clear my name," Kaiba glared at him.   
"I know. Just promise me that you'll try not to be so physical anymore. I liked it better when you insulted me."  
"Fine. I'll save myself from being in so much pain anyway," Kaiba smirked scaring Joey a tiny bit.   
"Let's go then," Joey grabbed Kaiba's coat by accident causing his ally to pull the end of it so it wouldn't be in the weaker duelist's grasp.   
"There's one problem. We can't. We're in a pit if you haven't noticed by now." Kaiba pointed up towards the sky.   
Awwww fudge monkeys!" Joey groaned falling flat on his butt next to the stubborn CEO who shook his head hopelessly.   
  
Will they ever get out? I guess you guys will have to wait and see.


	5. update and announcement for new story

Chapter 5 will be up real soon once the computers at my school aren't having any technical difficulties.   
  
I registered an account for fan fiction so I could put my novel that I have been writing for two years and is still incomplete up on there. It's called "Darkness Within" and will be rated R for romance, yaoi, and some violence. The story takes the concepts of following the anime and manga with character development, but it is mostly made up since the actual Yugioh information wasn't as up to date as it is now so I would have to guess.   
  
The plot is about how Yami wants revenge upon all humankind for leaving him and his dynasty out of history.   
  
The story begins with Yami and his friends including Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Mokuba are trying to find another place to live since Domino City was blown up by Pegasus and some terrorists(Malik's rare card hunters)   
  
I'll now explain each character's role in the story along with who they love. Note: The yamis all have their own bodies and still remain as spirits if they wish to.   
  
Yami-he wants to take over the world and must keep his private thoughts hidden from Yugi. Yami/Yugi, Yami/Kaiba/Seth   
  
Yugi- he wants to make sure his Yami doesn't become evil and he is considered to be mankind's sanctuary. Yugi/Teah, Yugi/Yami   
Yugi/Bakura/Malik   
  
Bakura- he is abused by his yami and remains friends with the other hirakis.   
Bakura/Yami Bakura, Bakura/Yugi/Malik   
  
Malik-he has to stick with his psycho yami who abuses him and remains mainly with Bakura, Yugi and Rishid. Malik/Yami Malik,   
Malik/Yugi/Bakura   
  
Rishid-he wants to keep Malik safe and stay away from Yami Malik who wants to kill him.   
  
  
Mako- he wants to have some adventures and joins Yami's group because they are his pals.   
  
Duke- he joins because he wants to steal all of the girls for himself even though later in the story one of his cheerleaders become his girlfriend   
Duke/Tracy   
  
Tristan-he is Joey's best bud and acts as a creator of mischief and bodyguard for Joey when Kaiba and him bicker and quarrel.   
Tristan/Miho, Tristan/Joey   
  
Joey-he's the comic relief and gets the group in more trouble then they bargained for. Joey/Mai, Joey/Tristan, Joey/Kaiba   
  
Mokuba-he's with his older brother and Joey becomes a bad influence for him later on.   
  
Yami Bakura-(one of Yami's assassins) he and Yami Malik both want to make sure that the pharaoh doesn't become a goodie goodie brought on by Yugi's influence. He meets the Doom warriors for the first time.   
Yami Bakura/Isis, Yami Bakura/Yami Malik,   
Yami Bakura/Bakura   
  
Yami Malik-(another assassin) he does the same as Yami Bakura, but he later falls in love with Amelda. Yami Malik/Yami Bakura, Yami Malik/Malik, Yami Malik, and Amelda   
  
  
Seto Kaiba- he remains aloof from the others and only joined because he didn't know anyone as well when the city blew up and because his brother made him. Luckily his files, records and all existence of Kaiba Corp were spared because of all the other branches of the company across the globe so he still has access to his money, transportation etc. He becomes Yami's love interest, and target for humiliation and fun.   
Kaiba/Sernenity, Kaiba/Yami/Seth, Kaiba/Joey   
  
  
Raphael-he later appears in the story to collect souls along with Varon and Amelda who later ditch him since they refuse to work for Dartz anymore.   
Raphael/Bandit Keith   
  
Amelda-he and Varon both leave Raphael stranded and he falls in love with Yami Malik when he meets him.   
Amelda/Varon, Amelda/Yami Malik   
  
Varon-he wants to fins Mai and has revenge upon Joey, but along the way he causes much havoc with his motorcycle by causing accidents by not obeying the rules of the road, a police squad goes after him, and he causes more trouble for Dartz, Raphael and Amelda then they deserve. Varon/Mai, Varon/Amelda   
  
High Priest Seto/Seth-he is brought back by his pharaoh when he brings back his palace later in the story. He acts as a spy upon everyone in Yugioh's group when he should have been surveying the busy life in the city to plan a night where Yami could have his global takeover. Instead he spies on them because he feels left out, he's envious that Yami has his descendent Kaiba and not him and because he has a grudge towards his ruler. He later discovers that he is a yami and becomes overprotective over his hiraki or in other words his descendent Seto Kaiba.   
Seth/Yami/Kaiba,   
  
Serenity- she is there for Joey and has a huge crush on Seto Kaiba. The other girls mock her for loving him and try to get her to break up with him. Serenity/Kaiba   
  
Mai- being one of the survivors, she hangs out with Joey and hopes to forget about Varon in which she hopelessly falls in love with him and Joey when he finds her.   
Mai/Joey/Varon   
  
Teah-she's likes Yugi, but has a huge crush on Yami in which he doesn't like her at all.   
Teah/Yugi   
  
Miho-she falls in love with Tristan and hangs out with the girls.   
Miho/Tristan   
  
Isis-she has a huge crush on her pharaoh and Yami Bakura, but she watches over Malik to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. She meets her eldest brother High Priest Seto also when he later comes in the story.   
Isis/Yami/Yami Bakura   
Tracy-Duke's girlfriend who was one of his cheerleaders.   
Tracy/Duke


	6. Trapped with having annoyance and fear

Chapter 5

Doubts of confusion and despair drifted into Kaiba's mind at the thought of being stranded in a pit of complete desolation with the one person that got him in this mess in the first place. He tapped his fingers relentlessly on his elbow as minutes turned into hours for what it seemed like to him. The goof was now starring off into space, his brain becoming a deep void by the minute as Kaiba kept glimpsing at his watch as if time itself was playing a fateful game of patience to see how long he could endure such misery and boredom. The haughty, towering teen was beginning to lose his patience; his cobalt eyes tightening with aggravation as the sun began to descend toward the horizon. If this reality was to become his hell then he had experienced it way before hand then he planned to.

"I can't believe we're still stuck here?" Doesn't anyone know that we are in this hell hole?" Kaiba stomped his right foot, his moderate weight leaving a foot print in the dirt.

"Guess not," Joey shrugged his shoulders, "we should really come up with a plan to get out of here you know and I don't see you doing anything except complaining."

"What can I do huh?  You expect me to get on my hands and knees and scramble out of here? Not on your life Wheeler," Kaiba twisted his body to where his back was facing Joey while he remained motionless and silent for a moment.

"No," Joey suddenly exclaimed being astounded by Seto's impetuous remark "but it would be funny to see "The Great Seto Kaiba" on his knees," he added in a mocking tone not realizing Kaiba was clenching his fists as if Joey's head was in his clutch.

"Funny," Kaiba uttered sardonically, his smile only being a smirk, "isn't it ironic that you would say that to me when you know that you're the one always at my heels like the good dog you are?"

"Kaiba! Joey waved his fist dangerously; "you better quit calling me a dog before I wipe that smirk off your face."

"The truth hurts doesn't it puppy?" he scoffed walking away from the angry youth who wanted to give him a one way trip to the emergency room.

"You stuck up prissy asshole! I was going to tell you my plan on how to get out of here, but you would rather insult me instead," Joey pointed out as he watched Kaiba's whole demeanor drastically change.

"You better tell me right now or else you'll be in a world full of pain once I get through with you!" Kaiba gripped his fists and swung his right arm in a downward motion to prove that he was deadly serious of the whole matter.

"When you put that way," Joey gulped, I have no choice but to tell you."      

"Tell me already! My patience grows thin by the second," Kaiba yelled feeling infuriated as he seized Joey by his shirt collar and held him to his cerulean eyes that seemed in Joey's mind to be changing to scarlet as his temper rose.

"Okay, Joey whimpered; please put me down," he struggled in Kaiba's iron like grip before the heartless teen tossed him away like a piece of trash.

Joey wiped the dust of himself the best he could after staggering to his feet while Kaiba   forced himself not to exasperate himself any longer. He was never going to forget this experience for if he did, the same predicament could happen in his nightmares.

"I see that you are annoyed so I'll be quick about it. I was wondering if I could stand on your shoulders to get out. With your height Kaiba I could easily reach the top and then I could pull you up," Joey sheepishly spoke eyeing Kaiba's change of expression that read not on your life Wheeler.

"You want to trample and ruin my white trench coat with your dirty clodhoppers so you can just run off when you get out? "Do you take me for a total idiot?" Kaiba jeered at Joey who only slapped his forehead.

"No. Just forget about what I said. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll get on your shoulders and haul you up once I'm out," Kaiba flatly said.

Joey thought for a minute of what Kaiba just said and the words practically startled him to say the least. Kaiba was much taller then himself and therefore would weigh more and not only that, but the extra weight from his white expansive trench coat would only be another burden to Joey's limited strength.

"That's not going to work Mr. I'm taller and I weigh more then you. You would crush me in a matter of seconds." Joey backed away from Kaiba who was drawing near.

"Are you saying I'm heavy now? Kaiba accused feeling bewildered by Joey's comment.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I'm just stating the obvious. You are taller then me and you most likely weigh more then I do as well." Joey accidentally backed himself in a corner.

"Let's hope you meant that," he glared before stepping back.

"I did. I respect you Kaiba. Let's just forget again about what I said."

"You keep babbling like a moron and I'll forget everything you say to me on purpose. This bickering is getting us no where. Looks like I'll have to be the brains of this operation, he paced from side to side "I'll right, I've decided. I'm going to throw you up like a ball and hopefully you won't bash your head open," Kaiba seized Joey and held him over his head like a dumbbell. 

"Are you sure about this? I'm not an object. I could get hurt and you'll be the one I blame."

"I'll take my chances," Kaiba strived not to stumble or trip as he gritted his teeth from Joey's weight forcing fatigue into his biceps.

Just when he was about to hurl Joey to whom no's where, a sinister chuckle erupted from above making Kaiba lose his focus and plunge Joey on top of him.

"Hello Kaiba, the insidious voices caused terror in both Kaiba and Joey's hearts.

"Not them! Yami I wish you were here right now," Kaiba spoke to himself as he attempted not to falter or give in to any fear that rose in his mind.

That was a long chapter. Whose voices do those belong to?  What will become of Joey and Kaiba? Chapter 6 will be up soon and maybe more quickly if I get lots of reviews.


	7. Another surprise

Chapter 6

While Joey and Kaiba were fretting at the bottom of the deep pit wondering what was going to happen to them, Yami and Yugi were searching for the two teens.

"Yami, Yugi asked his eyes full of concern, where did Kaiba and Joey go?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out my aibou. It's getting dark and as much as I hate Kaiba right now, I don't want to see him get mugged or anything."

"Yami, Kaiba and Joey can both take care of themselves especially Joey since he is used to protecting himself," Yugi walked along side of his yami whose eyes were scanning the surroundings every split second.

"I know aibou. I just feel responsible for them. If Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were to find them, I don't even what to think of what will happen. Those two are trouble!"

"It's to bad Bakura and Malik can't control their yamis. I'm glad you're like those two psychos! I don't know what I would do," Yugi embraced his darker half while tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"I will never be like those two. My word is my bond." Yami picked up his lighter half and swung him while they both laughed unaware that Kaiba and Joey were screaming their lungs out calling for help. 

Well, it was actually Joey who was hollering at the top his lungs while Kaiba only crossed his arms in disgust and knew that something ominous was going to happen any second.

"Hello Kaiba, Joey,"Yami Malik crept on his knees down in the hole, his purple orbs searching for its prey.

"Uhhhhh hi,"Joey acknowledged sheepishly, his throat becoming more parched and his mind was imagining horrible acts of violence every second. 

"What do you two want? Get us out of here. My patience is growing thin," the teenaged executive swayed his head to the right to peer into the eyes of the two villains who only seemed to smile as if they were coaching him to complain more. 

"I see you haven't changed," the albino haired yami spoke sarcastically while he fiddled with his knife in his left hand.

"Either have you, Kaiba shot back in defense, "terrorizing other people must be your hobby? It's pitiful if you ask me." 

"Kaiba don't upset them. I don't want this spot to be my burial ground. Those two are nuts and extremely dangerous," Joey tugged on Kaiba's coat in which he glared at him for touching his precious coat with his grubby, soiled fingers.

"Hands off the coat Wheeler! Kaiba turned to attack him verbally, but halted from doing so when he heard a maniacal laughter.

"You two always seem to amuse me," Yami Malik snickered his tongue hanging out in the most inappropriate manner.

"Why don't you put the tongue somewhere else besides in front of me? You disgust me," Kaiba backed away from the gleaming maniac.

"Why thank you Kaiba," his words slithered out of his mouth.

"You're boring me Yami Malik, why don't we have some fun with these two? Let's see how well they can scream," Yami Bakura's knife glistened in the moonlight while he crept slowly towards them.

"Any plans genius? Joey uttered with the side of his mouth.

"I'm working on it." Kaiba mumbled back his eyes searching for an escape route.

"Please don't kill us, Joey dropped to his knees. We didn't do anything to you."

"Wheeler! Get up! Show them that you're a man and not some sniveling yellow coward." Kaiba jerked on Joey; s shirt and yanked him back up to his staggering feet.

"Ohhhh… Kaiba is being a tough guy ehh. I'll break down your spirit as if you were a feeble twig," Yami Bakura placed the point of his knife near the CEO's placid throat.

Just when Joey and Kaiba thought their lives were going to end at the hands of these lunatics, a ray of hope shined through the heavens for Yami and Yugi had arrived just at the nick of time.

"Leave those two alone. You dare mangle them in anyway, you'll face my wrath!" Yami roared silencing the dark spirits.

"Oh no! It's the blasted pharaoh! He always ruins our fun!" Yami Malik rolled his eyes and caw ked his head like a demented parrot.

"Tell me about it!" Yami Bakura sheaved his knife in his left pocket.

"Yugi stay up there! I don't want you to get involved. I want to know that you're safe and not in the clutches of these two killers." Yami warned as he leapt into the deep abyss.

"All right, Yami" Yugi slightly pouted.

"Yugioh! Get us out of here now!" Kaiba yelled his voice becoming more coarse and timid.

"Hello to you to Kaiba. I'll deal with these guys; Yami hurled Kaiba and Joey out of the hole by using his ancient powers.

"Come get us Pharaoh! They yelled in unison as they ascended into the night.

"I'm not done with you two!" Yami flew after them while Kaiba, Joey and Yugi could only watch. 


	8. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 7

It seemed like hours as Yami flew after the other two yamis who were enjoying themselves by leading their pharaoh on a wild goose chase. Yami was so upset that he almost flew into a tree causing the other two to laugh their heads off. If only there were more days like this where they could cause more pain and anguish upon the ruler of Egypt. Mist surrounded the forest as the cool droplets fell upon Yami's eyes causing him to blink and actually hit a tree. Luckily since he was an ancient spirit and could not feel any pain at the moment like he would if he chose to remain in his own body, he didn't feel any pain shoot through his stomach that would have normally made someone throw up after a few minutes of contact. Nothing was going to prevent him from catching the demented spirits and wring their necks until fatigue took its tow on him.

"I must find some other way to outsmart them. This is what they expect from me, but I won't play into their little game like they want me to do." Yami vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of Yami Malik and Yami Bakura who were quite amazed to say in the least.

"Hello guys. I believe I caught you; he snatched Yami Bakura's neck allowing more force from his fingers to constrict his airway. "Don't worry Yami Malik, you have not been forgotten. I have plenty of hatred to go around."

"Let go of him!" Yami Malik screamed and fought back like a furious animal.

"Not on your life. I'll teach you to show your blade at Kaiba's neck, Yami being the evil spirit he was sunk his fangs into Yami Bakura's neck while the thief screamed at the top of his lungs and snarled under his breath.

"I said let go of my dark love!" Yami Malik threw Ymai off his lover and protected him with his arms.

"Yami Malik, Yami Bakura winced "I'm fine. The pharaoh can not get me rid of me that easily," he crawled over to his ruler and pinned him on his back while he drew his mouth closer to Yami's neck and started to suck his blood.

"You should have never followed us Pharaoh! Yami Malik cackled "you fell right into our trap! You took the bait you fool!"

"What are you talking about? " Yami scooted back holding his neck with his right hand.

"We know you have the hots for Yugi and even Kaiba. We caused that deep ditch with a blast from our powers. Joey and Kaiba were supposed to fall in that very ditch," the thief made fun of the pharaoh as he shook the blood droplets from his hand.

"You planned this then. You were probably spying on all of us when we were having a picnic." Yami cursed himself for being so naïve and not aware of the yamis' actions.

"Now you're catching on! Who knew the Pharaoh would be so naïve. I never thought that Kaiba would actually deck Joey though. That was so cool," the psycho kneeled before his ruler and dragged his tongue across his neck.

"Get away from me!" Yami kicked them both in the face and ran off through the woods.

"That was too much fun. The pharaoh is running away like a baby!"

"Let him run. We'll follow him in our spirit forms. He will never expect it was." Yami Bakura grinned while they both dematerialized and vanished into the darkness.

             Yami sprinted as if the forest behind him was an enraging inferno ready to swallow him up. He hated to flee and not fight, but he was weakened by Yami Bakura's bite and the loss of blood did not help to the matter either. Neither the case, Yami knew he had been tricked and it ashamed him deeply. A ruler was not supposed to run away from battle. He was supposed to fight through any situation, but Yami did not have a choice in the matter. As he raced throughout the night, Kaiba and Joey had their hands full of calming Yugi down.

"Yami is gone! He shouldn't have chased after them. Why didn't you guys stop him," Yugi pounded on Joey's midriff, before he pounded on Kaiba's stomach because of the height difference.

"Yuge, Joey consoled him," Yami is kicking some serious butt now! It will be okay."

"Speak for yourself! I have no idea where Mokuba is ever since I fell into that hell hole and its night now. Not to mention, that I had a knife to my throat and I was completely helpless in the situation. Yugioh had to save me and I despise anyone's help," Kaiba rubbed his long fingers through his chest nut locks feeling for any cuts or scrapes.

"He held the knife by your throat, not your hair Kaiba" Joey shook his head and rubbed Yugi's back to keep him warm since the little light was freezing his butt off.

"I don't care, Kaiba snapped, "all I know is that my name is tarnished all because you Wheeler and your stupid friends had to provoke me to no end. You guys are as annoying as finger nails scraped on a chalk board."

"Well you're the one who punched me!" Joey rebutled

"Because you wouldn't shut up!"

"That's it, Joey stormed over towards the taller teen who was not amused, You! Me! Right here! Right now!"

"Please you're not worth my time; Kaiba smirked; "besides I'd crush you."

"Want to make a bet Rich boy!" 

"What kind of bet puppy," Kaiba teased as Joey gritted his teeth.

"Who can last the longest while I pulverize you into next week?"

"What kind of lame bet is that Wheeler?" Kaiba scoffed and turned his head.

"What? Now you're insulting my ideas? You really are a jerk."

"Joey, Kaiba, don't fight please. It won't accomplish anything," Yugi attempted to hold Joey's arms back, but was failing because of his weak stature.

"Yuge, Kaiba is asking for it!" Joey tried to pull Yugi off him.  

"You couldn't hit me with your eyes closed. Besides, he added with a conniving gleam in his eyes, "What would your sister think?"

"She wouldn't have to see me mop the floor with ya!"

"You know what, you really are starting to get on my nerves Wheeler," Kaiba clenched his fist repeatedly in order to intimidate Joey before snatching him by his shirt.

"Then stop chatting and take some action already!" 

"Don't mind if I do." Kaiba grinned while he raised his fist into the air and was about to bring Joey into a world of pain when he stopped abruptly and thought about his actions.

It was more like Yami's dramatic entrance from the bushes and loud ominous tone that froze him in his tracks.

"Kaiba! Don't you dare hurt Joey. What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing what happened to you? " Kaiba answered with disdain as he dropped Joey to his feet.

"I was attacked by Yami Malik and Yami Bakura the ones who made that hole and planned this whole disaster," Yami limped towards Kaiba and fell at his feet.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed running over to his darker half who was lying on Kaiba's feet.

"Yugioh" Kaiba mouthed the words as he picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Kaiba… I'm fine. I 'll heal myself with my ancient magic." Yami managed to do as he was looked over by his very friends.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn and cruel Yugioh wouldn't be in this mess, he thought, forcing himself not to show any signs of emotion.

"It's not your fault Kaiba." Yami surprised him by reading his own thoughts while Yugi cried into his shirt.

"Yes it is," he mentally said facing his back towards him.

"Umm Kaiba, Joey rubbed the nape of his neck, I'm sorry about pissing you off again. I wasn't thinking as usual," he chuckled.

"What ever Wheeler, Kaiba answered without the slightest feel of emotion, "You're still going to help me clear my name. Right?"

"Yeah I said I would, but now we got to find the others."

"Before those two killers come back," Yugi helped his yami to his feet.

"Remember Yugi, I 'am one of those killers now, so don't insult yamis." Yami scolded him.

"Whatever, Kaiba interrupted, "we're wasting time. I got to find my brother before something happens to him."

"We will Kaiba. I would like to talk to you in private later though." Yami's remark struck an emotional cord wihin Kaiba's tough interior.

"What about? What did I do this time?" he asked roughly as he quickened his pace.

"You'll find out and you might actually like what I have to say about you, Yami hinted as he swung Yugi up on his shoulders and looked at Joey who had a confused expression.

"I highly doubt it," Kaiba outwardly replied even though within him his curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about the delay. What is Yami's secret and will Kaiba be able to control his temper once again? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. More reviews and the faster the chapters will be come. 

.


	9. A mysterious captive

Chapter 8

The search was not going so well because no one seemed to be showing up at all. They were all still hiding from Kaiba because of the stunt he pulled earlier in the day. Kaiba didn't mean to lose his cool. It was just that so many of Yugi's friends were provoking him and jeering at him that he had lost it. He had to admit though that slapping Tea in the face felt pretty good, but he was not proud of himself at all that he made Shizuka or Serenity run away and cry especially when he had a huge crush on her, but he also had some feelings for Yami and Joey too. He did not want to even think that he was by for his heart told him otherwise. How would Yugi and his friends accept that and most importantly how would Mokuba see his big role model as? It was better to keep this secret to himself for if anyone found out then who knows what he would do. He might fly off the handle and be stereotyped as an insane psycho. That was the last thing he needed.

Kaiba's pov:

"What is wrong with me? I have these strong feelings for both Joey and Yami and even Serenity. I must be losing my mind. I must be the biggest playboy imaginable. How am I going to pull this off? Should I just confess to each of them that I love them and that they will have to share me with the others? No! That's crazy talk! Who would do something like that? It's not normal yet in a way ever since I found about my ancient past I haven't been normal since. My head is starting to hurt. Haven't those morons found the others yet so I can clear my name and go home already and forget this whole nightmare?  I must of done something horrible in my ancient past to upset who ever gave me this hell that I call life. Oh no! Now I'm starting to believe in destiny. I know it's the truth, but I can still deny it right. Oh god! Yami is starring at me like I've got two heads or something like that. No wait! He could be reading my mind like he did before? That means he knows about my love for him and Joey and Serenity and he'll probably share the news with his Yugi who will tell his geeky friends because he has a huge mouth. I am so screwed! Relax! Calm down Kaiba. You're being hysterical. Just act calm and cool as a cucumber and no one will ever know the difference."

"Kaiba, I know about your little secret and I'm not disgusted at all. I think it's cool to have more then one lover. Why back in my time, I had a bunch of servant girls to give me pleasure and also I had your ancient self, High Priest Seth, give me all the attention in the world. Ra I miss him. He was like a dream come true. Maybe he is here, um besides you being the reincarnated form of my sexy high priest who was even my cousin." Yami blurted out happily not knowing that Kaiba was feeling uneasy about the part where he mentioned that his high priest and him were cousins.

"That's nice to hear Yugioh," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"I bet he is here watching us at this very spot. Who knows; maybe you and him can be lovers? I'm lovers with my Yugi."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that. Yugioh must have been thrashed too much from the other yamis. They must of did a number on his brain because he sure is not thinking at all." Kaiba thought as he watched Yugi and Joey run up ahead and around the bend.

"How come you're not taking? Do I disgust you? Don't make me read your mind Kaiba," Yami closed his eyes in order to scare the taller teen.

"Why do yamis like to read minds? Ever heard of private thoughts and privacy?" Kaiba quickened his pace so he could be away from the evil spirit who always intruded into his mind.

"Yeah, but you're to much fun. I like to anger you. I find it attractive. Ooops!" Yami blushed and turned away from the arrogant stubborn youth.

"You love me? I thought you couldn't stand me though."

"That's what I love about you. You're so cool and collected and when I saw you smack Tea I knew you were perfect for me." Yami rubbed his arm feeling embarrassed while the breeze eased his wounds with its cool gentle breath.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I love you too. I've admired you from the start. No one else would ever stand up to me in a mature manner, but you were able to take that step." Kaiba looked in all directions before he snuck a kiss to his beloved.

"You also like Joey and his sister. Are you going to tell them about us?" Yami brushed the brunette locks away from his eyes so he could gaze into them.

"I would rather not, but I have a feeling that I will not have a choice in the matter. The big question is how am I going to explain this to Mokuba? He 's to young to understand." Kaiba gazed at the ground after he bundled his coat closer to his neck due to the cool breeze that was nipping at his neck.

"We'll think of something. I still have to tell my Yugi and that is not going to be easy. He's so attached to me already and if I were to tell him about you I don't know how he would react.

"We have to confess sooner or later or we'll be living a lie. If our loves really do love us then they should accept our decisions. As long as no one else finds out like the other two killers and your cronies then we should be fine," Kaiba snuck another kiss just before Joey bounded towards them like a dog waiting all day for his master to step through the door and give him the needed attention he deserved.

"Heys guys! You wouldn't believe what Yuge and I found. There is someone who is trapped in a glowing net. You should take a look. Come on. I'll show you the way."

"Wait Joey, Yami stopped him "Where is Yugi?"

"Oh he stayed with what ever that thing is. It looks human though. I can't really tell because it is all wrapped up in the net and because it is dark."

"Lead the way Wheeler," Kaiba followed in pursuit of Yami and Joey.

Yugi was at the moment poking the thing with a stick and the other guys and girls who had spotted Yugi from a distance; did their own things. Serenity couldn't help but to feel sorry for what ever the thing was because she had such a huge heart for anything that was helpless.  Mai wouldn't go near the net because in her mind it was a wild filthy animal probably with rabies. Tea was one of the ones to poke the mysterious form in the ribs and the result was that it swung back the net and hit her in the face. Bakura tried to think of what it could be, but soon he began to wonder where his yami was. The same thought came into Malik's mind, but he was to busy having fun by throwing small pebbles at it along with Mokuba who had climbed up on the net to use as a swing. Rishid and Isis both looked at Duke who paid no attention to the others for he was flicking his dice at it not caring at all if it hit the shadow in the face.

"I wonder what this thing is? Maybe I should stop poking it. It looks like it's getting angry." Yugi backed away from the net.

"I already stopped because that thing smacked me," Tea moaned touching her face.

"I think this is fun. It's like a tire swing," Mokuba giggled.

"I think you should get off what ever that is before you get bit. We wouldn't want Kaiba to have another one of his fits would we," Mai scolded Mokuba and swung her hair over her shoulder.

 "Mai, Serenity came to Kaiba's defense, "He didn't mean to do that. You guys were really mean to him."

"Speak for yourself dearie. I know you have a crush on him which is why you're defending him." Mai blurted without thinking.

"You like Kaiba! Tea gasped. Uhhhh you have no taste. He's a stubborn asshole. He may be appealing well his features, but his personality sucks."

"Tea, Isis turned towards her, "You had no right to criticize who Serenity likes. That's none of your business."

"It's okay Isis. I'll just ignore what she says or thinks about Kaiba."

"Yeah you do that. I like throwing dice at this thing. It looks like it's getting even more cheesed off," Duke hurled another die in the center of the net.

 "Hey man. Has anyone seen Joey? I've been looking for him all day. Last time I saw him he was with Kaiba. What is this thing anyway?" Tristan kicked the net and almost got his leg caught in the netting.

" Oh I  forgot to tell you that Joey is with my yami and Kaiba and that they are on their way over here right now so maybe you should leave the poor creature alone." Yugi sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Duke and Malik said together.

            Within half an hour Yami, Joey and Kaiba arrived completely exhausted from running in the cool night where the cold air burned their lungs. Yami was not happy at all to see some of his friends torturing the captive prisoner within the net and Kaiba was not too pleased to discover Mokuba swinging from the net.

 "Mokuba! Get down from that net. I don't want you to fall off and break your leg," Kaiba stomped towards Mokuba and lifted him from the net and onto the ground.

 "I was having so much fun big brother. I'm glad that you're all right," Mokuba hugged his older brother hoping to receive the same treatment.

"Why would you guys do something so childish? Poor thing." Yami ran up to the net and removed the dice and stones from within.

"Let's see what it is. Here Yugioh. I'll cut the net open with my pocket knife," Joey ran up to the net and tried to cut the rope.

"Joey, didn't you notice the net is glowing? Your knife can't cut through magic. Allow me to break the curse or spell with my puzzle," Yami's puzzle started to glow.

"Must you always rely on magic? Let me take a look," Kaiba touched the net and for no reason at all he froze as if he knew what was in this net and they shared something together.

"The glow is starting to dim. The net is free to cut now Joey," Yami told the sandy haired blonde who started to saw away at the tough ropes.

            Out from the net emerged a tall figure that was badly mistreated, but had the most beautiful eyes Yami and Kaiba had ever seen. His brown locks were concealed within his blue and golden headdress and in his hand was the millennium rod.

"Seth!" Yami ran to him and untied him from all of the ropes before falling on him and covering him with kisses. "I missed you so much!" I'm glad you're back! What happened to you?"

"I was ambushed my Pharaoh. I had just appeared out of the rod to search for you when I was captured and put in that net. You would think I would have seen that coming? I must be losing my touch," he walked out of the ropes and closer to Kaiba who was dumbfounded in the least.

"Do I know you because you look just like me except with a golden tan and different clothes?" Kaiba walked around him searching for any other trace of himself.

"Kaiba, this is High Priest Seto or Seth I like to call him. He's my ancient love," Yami couldn't stop hugging and kissing him.

"Hello descendent or should I say hiraki." Seth smirked and walked towards Yugi's friends who had their mouths open for they had angered this ancient spirit who was going to hurt the ones who had caused him such grief and torture.

Little did they know that two killers who were watching from afar were the ones who had captured the high priest in order to lure everyone especially the Pharaoh within their grasp.

A nice turn of events. How will Kaiba react now that he was called a hiraki? What will Seth do to the ones who bothered him while he was in the net? Will Yugioh love both of the Setos and what plan do Yami Bakura and Yami Malik have up their sleeves? I guess you'll just have to find out later. More reviews the faster the chapters will come.


	10. Respect is a huge issue

Chapter 9

A jolt of pain and anguish that's what it was. Hearing those words for someone who was used to everything being normal was a complete shock to the senses. Was this stranger who looked just like him telling the truth? He had to be. So much as happened to the young CEO today then could ever happen in a lifetime. He would have to accept this bizarre turn of events or continue to deny it like he did with everything else.

Seth shook off the net from his body, his eyes glowing with rage at the ones who had treated him like a wild animal. On the other hand there was his other self who didn't even touch him so he would spare him his anguish. The pharaoh would never be harmed for he was extremely loyal and would risk his very soul to ensure his safety. With his mind made up the high priest swarmed in on his prey his powers zapping every thread of the netting into ashes.

"Let's see who should I hurt first for treating me in such a inhumane way?" Seth glared at the others his tone filled with vengeance.

"Please don't hurt us." Duke begged. "I didn't mean to harm you."

"You were having such a good time before weren't you? All good times must come with a price to pay sooner or later".

"Please um sir... They didn't mean it. Don't hurt my friends," Yugi pleaded with the stranger.

"I know you. You must be my Pharaoh's aibou Yugi Moto. Any one who is allegiant to my Pharaoh is a true friend of mine," Seth bowed his head with respect.

"Um thank you." Yugi blushed while twiddling his fingers as his yami picked him up putting him on his shoulders.

"Yugi is very friendly High Priest Seto even to those who could take advantage of him. He has a kind heart, but he is very naïve," Yami added at the last second.

"I fully understand my Pharaoh. He believes in the prospect of peace. He is one who should never have any enemies for he seems to trust everyone," Seth's powers declined while his eyes changed from crimson to ice blue.

"I'm glad you have calmed down. If my friends knew who you were they would of never attacked you or harassed you in such a manner. Please forgive them," Yami suggested to his internal lover whom only thought of his lover's eye striking features.

"Very well my Pharaoh if that is what you request then I shall," he lowered his head in regards to his ruler's wishes.

"At last I receive the respect that I deserve. You don't know how long I have yearned for that. I feel like a true ruler once again."

"Are you saying your friends don't treat you like the ruler you are?" Seth inched his way closer to Kaiba who seemed a bit nervous by his presence.

"No. I feel like a peasant; a nobody." Yami gritted his teeth uttering those words.

"Not anymore for I 'm here to make sure they do. You're the greatest ruler of Egypt that ever lived. You are the morning evening star and what you say shall be written for all times sake. These peasants shall never treat you with disrespect again."

"Thank you. Now we must find those two bastards who did this to you. I was also ambushed in a way for they made me follow them and it seemed like they led me on a wild goose chase. What do those two psychos want with me? What did I do to deserve this?" Yami placed Yugi down and paced back and forth.

"They wish to hurt you for all the neglect you gave them. They want to have you for themselves," Seth gripped his fist with jealsosy.

"They can't have me . I don't love them like I love you and Yugi and Kaiba. I wish they would just accept it," Yami crossed his arms and looked at the stars above.

"They are stubborn, but don't worry my Pharaoh we shall deal with them in any way possible." Seth comforted Yami by rubbing his shoulders causing him to purr.

"I hate feeling like I'm in the middle. Yami Bakura is too sneaky and can't be trusted with a lot of things and Yami Malik well he's too psychotic and strange for my liking. They have each other. Why would they want me?"

"To make me envious since they seem to hate me. That's my opinion anyway. They also seem to anger me somehow." Seth kicked the ground with frustration.

"You know that's not the actual reason. You have always been the jealous type Seth just like Kaiba," Yami eyed Kaiba who was feeling a little left out at the time.

"My Pharaoh this news is quite a shock to my hiraki. Let me talk to him," Seth gazed at Kaiba with love in his eyes.

"Be my guest. You should talk to him since he seems a bit disturbed about what happened earlier today," Yami felt a little bit guilty.

"I know. I read his mind and I feel sorry for him. He won't have to worry about giving anyone an apology because I shall hurt anyone who holds a grudge towards him." Seth replied loudly making sure everyone heard him.

"Looks like Kaiba has his own personal body guard," Joey joked getting the evil eye from the rich executive.

"Yeah; I guess we better be careful of what we say anymore since we got someone who will kick our butts if we do," Tristan mumbled to Joey who was grinning foolishly.

"Just because I have someone who will protect me doesn't mean I can't deal with you Wheeler. I have not changed a bit from all this. You remember that." Kaiba pointed to make sure Joey understood that he meant business.

"The same Kaiba is back that we all like and love," Joey sarcastically answered a hint of anger in his voice.

"You better believe it. I'm not playing around," Kaiba was led away by Seth before any fight could break out.

"It seems like you're annoyed. I know exactly how you feel. I'm you after all you like it or not," Seth touched his hand indicating that they were one of the same.

"I just can't believe this is happening to me and me of all people. I used to normal with a busy boring life and now I'm a freak," Kaiba almost yelled.

"What's wrong with being a freak? Just because I'm dead with supernatural powers makes me a freak in your book? That's not right," Seth poked him in the chest.

"I'm losing my mind. I wish this was some freaky nightmare."

"Well it's not so get used to it. You're my light and that should make you feel proud. Do you know who I am?" Seth faced Kaiba to get his direct attention.

"Yes. You 're someone who is extremely loyal to Yu-gi-oh in which I would never be someone's lap puppy yet alone servant."

"How dare you! I'm not a lowly servant. I'm a high priest and second in command. I helped the pharaoh with his decision making as well as his problems. He's also my lover my soul mate who I love and worship for eternity."

"You see there is the difference right there. I would never put myself in that position. I don't worship my lovers. No one should."

"Times are different now then they were back then." Seth argued getting irritated by Kaiba's attitude,

"I would never worship anyone not even Yu-gi-oh."

"That's your choice. I never expected you to, but I shall be respected since I'm your yami," High Priest Seto pulled out his rod and bonked him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt. What's the meaning of that?" Kaiba rubbed his head while his yami smirked and did it again to annoy him.

"Here is what you should know about me. I don't like disrespect from anyone nor will I tolerate it from anyone. I'm one to be feared and thought highly of at all times. If you anger me you shall pay with anyway I see fit. I vow to protect you and keep you from harm and I shall love you as much as you desire, but if I receive one ounce of disrespect from you then you shall suffer my wrath. Any questions my light?" Seth rubbed his rod as if it were a cat who had not been petted in several hours.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaiba shook his head as his yami embraced him with love while keeping a close eye on the surroundings.

"Stay close to me hiraki. I sense another outside force watching us." Seth held Kaiba closer to his chest in order to insure his safety.

"Not so tight. You don't have to be that overprotective," the executive gasped yearning for the sweet crisp night air to fill his lungs once again.

"Oh I'm sorry," he released him as Kaiba fell to his knees gasping for air.

" There that's better. There had better not be any psychos lurking about," Seth combed the area his shadow drifting through out the night.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba staggered to his feet wishing he had some water.

"Looking for those freaks. I hate them to the highest degree," Seth tried not to lose his temper in front of his hiraki.

"What did they do to you Yami? I can't believe I just called you Yami? " Kaiba could kick himself for saying that word.

"Get used to calling me that for now on. Oh yes; your first question. Those back stabbers are attempting to take my pharaoh away from me because they want me to be miserable and I don't trust any of them. Especially since I read your mind and I saw in your memory that the thief held a his knife to your throat," Seth was about to lose it if it had not been for Kaiba's next question.

"Why are they trying to hurt me? I didn't do anything to them."

"No you didn't however I care about you and since I'm here to protect you they want to hurt you so they can hurt me emotionally and then therefore I would not be able to help protect my Pharaoh since I will be emotionally damaged by your injuries."

"Are they enemies?"

"In a way yes to me anyway, but my Pharaoh views them as allies. I don't know why nor do I care," Seth bluntly stated.

"They hate the pharaoh so much yet they are going after him. That doesn't make any sense at all," Kaiba could tell that Seth was becoming more irrational by the second.

"Yamis motives are different then anyone elses and quit asking to many questions. I'm trying to locate them," Seth forced himself not to hurt his light.

"Yamis have bad tempers," Kaiba said softly hoping Seth wouldn't hear him.

"And good hearing big mouth," Seth startled Kaiba with his tone.

"Yami this is ridiculous," Kaiba sighed hoping he could let his yami know he was bored.

"Be quiet hiraki. They are in the bush. I'll surprise them," Seth snuck towards the bushes and leaped upon the two yamis who couldn't get away since they were to busy making out and not paying attention.

"Let us go!" Yami Malik squealed hissing while he attempted to claw his attacker.

"I can't believe I got caught so easily," Yami Bakura cursed himself many times over.

"I'll teach you two to ensnare me in a magical net," Seth electrocuted them with a snap of his fingers sending them into a world of pain.

Kaiba Pov:

Upon hearing different spurts of yells (like I would care anyway) Yami flew over to the scene and was puzzled by the display. Here his high priest (my yami) was sending hundreds of volts through their bodies and only one yami was laughing through it all like a maniac. Oh wait this was Yami Malik the one who loved pain that I'm referring too. That psycho is beyond strange to me. HE ACTUALLY LIKES PAIN!!!!!

"More! I live for pain, death and destruction."

"You forgot sex also," I heard the white haired yami utter the words.

"Oh get me out of here," I say hundreds of times to myself however I doubt that will ever happen at the rate this is going. I sure hope nothing else goes wrong.

"Hey Kaiba! What are you doing?" the blonde shaggy haired annoyance calls to me. Like I need for anything else to go wrong today.

"What do you want this time? Care to bother me some more or is that just your hobby?"

"Huh? What!! You be lucky your yami is over there or else you and I would dance," Joey threatened me with his fist.

"Like you have a chance," I smugly reply knowing I was better then him.

"Bring it on Kaiba. I'm ready for ya," Joey issues a challenge while I make sure my yami is not watching my every move like a hawk.

"Must you continue to make a nuisance out of yourself Wheeler? I don't know how many times you insist on being my lap dog." I smirk and chuckle after that comment.

"Who ya calling a lap dog ya snooty jerk!" Joey issues back a lame comeback.

"You who else? Guess I'll have to teach you to behave Sparky," I throw in a pet name just to piss him off even more.

" Whatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!! You're gonna pay now with my fists. No dueling this time Kaiba. It's the real deal and I hope you're covered because I'm gonna send you one way trip to Hurtsville," Joey yells at the top of his lungs probably waking the neighbors close by.

"That has got to be one of the lamest comebacks I've heard from you Wheeler. I expected more from you. Oh well I guess you're losing your touch." I pretend to look at the stars rather then his red fuming face.

"The only touch you're gonna receive is the end of my fist over and over and over again," Joey shows off his muscles attempting to impress me.

"It's not working Wheeler. Stop embarrassing yourself. Besides if you dare hurt me you'll have to face the wrath of High Priest Seto," I grin knowing I had this fight already won.

"What's so special about him?"

"You moron. Weren't you listening? He is my yami and I'm his hiraki therefore if you hurt me he'll maim you." I knew this guy was stupid way beyond all help.

"I know he's your yami, but I didn't know he was that dangerous or powerful."

"You'll soon find out if you touch me," I turn my back once and then face him once again.

"Ohhhh I hate you!" he jumps up and down and has a fit in front of everyone.

"Like wise. You're making a bigger fool out of yourself Wheeler. See Yami this is what I have to go through every single day. What a life. Yeah right." I yell to my yami who doesn't seem to care because he was still zapping the other two especially the thief.

"I'm busy. These guys are hard to hold down and they are trying to claw and bite me and you yelling doesn't help!" he snapped at me like a rude jerk.

"Sheesh and I thought I was cranky," I say to myself not wanting to show any disrespect for I knew what would happen to me if I did.

"Joey calm down man," Tristan or should I say Joey's cheerleader shouted nearly in my ears because he doesn't have any sense either.

"Joey! Kaiba! That's enough out of you. Keep this up and I'll have you sleep together in the smallest bed I could think of. No how about a closet. That will be better," Yugioh threatens me like the school teacher he seems to be.

"No not that!" Joey pleads dropping to his knees.

"You dare do such a thing and you'll be sorry," I yell at the so called King of duelists.

"I'll tell Seth you're disrespecting me. He may not like disrespect, but he also can't stand people being rude to his pharaoh which is me so if I were you Kaiba I would shut my mouth before I find myself at the other end of the park," Yami the tyrant I like to refer him as ordered me around like the pampered royal brat he is.

"Fine," I admit defeat, but he hasn't won the all time war and I know how to beat him at his own game. I shall use the technique of seduction to get what I want and we'll see who bosses who around."

Boy it has been a while since I've updated. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to wait until I update. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update the story.


	11. Love a difficult matter

Chapter 10

Side Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy with other things you know my life. I will try to update more when I get the chance.

Kaiba Pov:

Yami thought he was better than me, but I knew his weak point. I knew he was attracted to me and I was to him, but that didn't mean he was going to start bossing me around like some sort of slave. I smiled knowing that he would become the putty in my hands; so weak and vulnerable to control.

"Yami how long have you been like this? I don't recall ever seeing you bossing others around like this especially me," I snap at him wondering what he would say next.

"Kaiba, you should know more about me now then you ever have before or are you still denying something still?" his eyes flashed me a warning sign.

"What was he babbling about? I thought; my mind full of wonder and aggravation.

"I'll take your remote silence as a no then. Very well, he sighed. I don't have time to bother with you at the moment. I must let out my frustration else where like upon Yami Malik and Yami Bakura.

"Why them? I uttered under my breath not wanting him to hear me, but unfortunately someone else did. My yami was now approaching me; walking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you contradicting my pharaoh hiraki?" He spoke in a calm manner.

"No was I? I rudely retorted receiving a smack on the head from his rod.

"What did I just say about respect?" his eyes showed disturbance within them.

"To give it to you at all times no matter what," I recited as if I were answering a teacher at school.

"Good. You remembered. Don't let it happen again or I'll send some bolts through your body as a reminder for your feeble brain," he showed me a hint of his power that made me realize he was serious.

"Very well I'll try not to upset you," I looked through his eyes; the same shade of blue that matched my own. Little did I realize that Wheeler was watching the whole thing and now he was thinking in that feeble head of his that I was a pushover and I wasn't going to let him ponder that possibility?

I stared at him with the most intimidating stare I could think of and watched him cower before me like he was accustomed to doing. I would put him in his place later for now I knew I had to somehow distract Yami away from finding those two psychopaths who had gotten away. I slowly approached my rival; my eyes intent on capturing him with my gaze of suspense and nonchalance. With my silky long fingers I tapped him on the shoulder and starred into those beautiful, amethyst eyes of his. He starred at me with a look of confusion plastered on his face along with annoyance.

"Kaiba, he spoke bitterly, Can't you see that I'm busy right now. What do you want? This isn't like you at all.

"I need to ask you some questions that's all." I leaned my hand on the bark of a tree; my body leaning towards him hoping he'll notice my physique.

"All right you got my attention," he looked at my chest, "Ask away.

"How come you seem so tense all of a sudden and why do you bother searching for nobodies like those two demented yamis?" I asked my gaze capturing his.

"I wanted to teach them a lesson for capturing Seth in a net. Those two are always up to trouble it seems like," he looked away until I grabbed his chin.

"Then why worry about them. You have other things to be concerned about. Like me for example." My lips wanted to capture his with mine in their entire sweet splendor

´Huh? Why should I be concerned about you? You can't hurt me even if you tried.

"No, but I have other ways of getting what I want," my smirk broadened as I reached down and kissed him on the lips; my tongue dancing in his mouth.

Normal Pov:

Yami was instantly transfixed with the docile side of Kaiba that he had forgotten all of his worries all together. He felt as if he was in another world or a dream state as he shared that special moment with his love. He did not even know that High Priest Seto was watching the whole event unfold before his eyes.

"Are you having a good time my pharaoh?" he asked; a hint of venom in his tone.

"Seth! You know that I love you too." Yami cried out.

"I know my pharaoh. I'm willing to accept this as long as Kaiba returns the favor to me," his arms relaxed at his sides; the venom in his tone gone.

" Umm, I'm willing to accept as long as no one finds out about the three of us," Kaiba had no say in the matter knowing he wanted to keep peace between him and his yami.

"Good. Now let's all go somewhere where we can be alone," Seth led Yami and Kaiba away knowing that Kaiba would eventually warm up to him.

Next chapter will be up soon and please no flames. I would love to have reviews though


End file.
